


Loki's Fresh Start

by auntieomega



Series: A Marvelish Romance [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, Belly Rubs, Gay Rights, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's worldview begins to shift following a new development in his and Bruce's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 05/04/15
> 
> Warning: Politics--this fic contains a brief discussion about gay rights, particularly same-sex marriage. Also, factory farming is mentioned in an unrelated conversation.

  


Bruce enjoyed seeing the city at night from Tony’s balcony, but his eyes kept wandering back to the glass, to the modern, sparsely furnished sitting area where Pepper chatted with Loki. He startled as Tony blocked his view. “Your boyfriend’s safe in there with Pepper. You don’t need to guard him all the time.”

“I’m not guarding him. I just can’t help looking at him.” He felt embarrassed suddenly and turned to rest his forearms on the ledge facing the city.

Tony edged closer, ice clinking in his glass. “He’s come a long way. You’ve been really good for him.”

Bruce worried the single drink had gone to his head. He couldn’t help himself. He unraveled like a cheap rug. “Every day there’s something new with him. It’s like watching a lotus unfold one petal at a time. He’s just---” He shook his head. “I don’t even know how to explain.”

Tony leaned his back against the ledge. “He seems a little off tonight, though. What’s wrong with him? He looks like he’s at funeral. You two have a fight or something?”

Bruce heaved a great sigh. “It’s about a chicken.”

“What?”

“Loki’s obsessed with chickens.”

Tony flattened his lips and nodded. “Okay. Why?”

“I have no idea. He loves this show called “Robot Chicken,” but that isn’t actually about chickens, so really, I have no idea.” Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. He felt bad because he could see Tony was making a sincere and strenuous effort not to laugh. “Anyway, he’s been collecting chickens. Little figurines and stuff.” He sighed. “I used to have such a cool urban Zen thing going on with the apartment, and now it looks like my grandmother’s kitchen.”

Tony hid a grin behind his hand. “Here a chicken there a chicken. Got it.”

“So, today I took him to the farmer’s market with me, and they had this petting zoo for the kids. Loki’s a big kid at heart, so the petting zoo drew him in like a black hole. And they had these chickens there with—have you seen these before? They have long silky feathers all over their legs.” He demonstrated, brushing his fingers free of tumbler down his other hand. “It’s kind of like those Budweiser horses.”

“I haven’t seen those chickens but I can see what you’re getting at.”

“I mean, for chickens, they’re actually very attractive.” He caught Loki through the window again and felt vaguely ill. “Of course, he wanted one. He charmed this woman---”

“Wait.” Tony’s face had turned serious. “He’s using magic on people?”

“No. He Lokis them. He’s figured out he can make women fawn all over him and give him discounts and free stuff if he smiles just so and tells them how honored they are to be in his magnificent presence. It’s sorta like what you do but without any money.”

Tony raised his brows at that and took a long sip of his scotch.

Bruce continued. “So he Lokied this woman into giving him this fluffy white chicken, and I told him he couldn’t have it. We ended up having a noisy spat all over the farmer’s market.” He stared down at his empty glass. “And in grand Loki style he went from furious to tearful in a matter of minutes--telling me I don’t really love him, and I’m a puny human so I can’t understand his needs, and I won’t really commit to him—everything he could yank out of his hat, really. So I ended up looking like a complete asshole.”

“All of that over a chicken?”

Bruce groaned a little. “He really wants that chicken, but there’s more to it, I think. He was talking about children the other day. He read some article online about couples having pets before they have children. I’ve never loved anyone like I love Loki, but I’m not ready for children.”

“He wants a family,” said Tony softly and shook his head. “Yikes.”

Bruce chuckled. “He wants all kinds of things. He found an old song on my iPod and keeps playing it over the speakers. That ‘Book of Love’ cover by Magnetic Fields. The last line says ‘you should give me wedding rings.’ I feel like he’s trying to tell me something.”

“Yeah, like it’s time to end this thing,” said Stark.

“No,” Bruce frowned. “I want it, too. I’ve never wanted anything more. Sometimes, when I look at him, my heart just breaks wide open, and I can’t feel anything but how much I love him.” He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and showed it to Tony, who raised his brows and nodded.

“You are serious. That center strip is?”

“Emeralds. Yeah, green is meaningful to both of us, and it should look great with his complexion.” He closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked up to find Tony grinning at him. “What?”

“Sometimes I forget you’re gay. The complexion bit. I never consider something like that.” He swirled the ice in his drink. “I just pick out whatever’s big and shiny.”

“Oh, that’s how I pick out cocks.”

Tony snorted his drink and coughed for a moment. “Oh, fuck. I’ve missed you.” He cleared his throat. “So, okay. When is all of this going down?”

“I planned asking him in Central Park today, but he got so upset about that chicken.” He shrugged. “But I’m thinking a small ceremony with family and friends, something intimate.” He glanced sideways at Stark and laughed. “You must think we’ve become so domestic.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s nice.” He scratched his chin. “Since I’m your best friend that makes me the best man, right?”

Bruce smiled at him. “I haven’t even asked him yet. But yeah, you’re on the list.”

“You don’t think he’ll say no, do you? I mean, all of these hints and stuff?”

“You never know with Loki.” Bruce sighed. “He is the god of mischief, after all.” His gaze turned, inevitably, to the trickster behind the glass. “He’s probably in there right now telling Pepper what a horrible boyfriend I am for not letting him have that chicken.”

“She knows you’re not a horrible boyfriend.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure she’s on Team Loki.”

“Yeah, she might take his side. And, really, look at him. Poor bastard. That has to hurt, you know, being a god and all and having to ask permission to get a pet chicken.” Tony was suddenly overcome by a fit of laughter. “A chicken,” he wheezed and curled up again. He sobered as he seemed to realize Bruce wasn’t partaking in the mirth. “I’m sorry,” he managed.

Bruce shrugged. “No, it’s funny. It’s just that I know what it means to him. And I hate telling him no.”

Tony stepped in front of his view. “Why couldn’t he have that chicken, anyway? Don’t people like you have one of those urban farm things on your roof or something?”

“People like me?”

“You know what I mean. All into that organic lifestyle and whatever.”

“I guess we’re fairly progressive, but our apartment building isn’t. The only thing on the roof is a roof. We don’t have any place to put a chicken coop.”

Tony said nothing for a moment. He just shook his drink as he stared at Bruce. Then he looked at Loki. Taking a drink, his gaze shifted to Bruce again. “You do now. I’ll make it happen tomorrow.”

***

Loki sat cross-legged in front of their chicken coop. Bruce bent to kiss the top of Loki’s head and then knelt beside him. Loki’s lap was full of fluffy white chicken. Bruce petted the chicken’s back a little awkwardly.

“Fuck, you need a chicken petting lesson,” said Loki, pointing to the chicken’s head. “These little holes are her ears. She loves it if you pet her like this.” He caressed down her neck, starting under her ears. The chicken bent her neck into his touch.

Bruce copied him and grinned when the chicken nuzzled his hand. “I didn’t realize she would be so affectionate.”

“She’s wonderful,” Loki said blissfully. “She’s the most wonderful chicken in the world.”

Bruce stroked Loki’s neck much as he had the chicken’s, with similar results. “Have you named her?”

Loki held his neck to the side, inviting Bruce to stroke it more. “Daenerys,” he sighed.

Stopping in mid stroke, Bruce fought back his laughter. “Are you serious?”

Loki scowled at him. “It would have been Tyrion, of course, but she’s female.”

“Oh, of course. What was I thinking?”

“I don’t know.” Loki’s gaze focused entirely on his chicken, and he petted her lovingly. “Sometimes you’re very strange. I try to forgive you, since you can’t help being human.”

Loki ran hot; Loki ran cold. This was relatively neutral and seemed as good a time as any. When Loki put Daenerys back in her coop and rose to latch the door, Bruce remained kneeling and caught his hand. Loki, who always wanted people to kneel before him, suddenly seemed confused by the symbolism of kneeling and crouched before Bruce with concern in his eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asked, sliding his hands down Bruce’s arms.

“You know that Magnetic Fields song you keep playing?”

“Yes.” A hint of defensiveness slipped into his voice.

“You love it when I give you things, so---” He showed the rings to Loki. For a moment, Loki just stared at him. The next instant, Loki’s hand was full of Bruce’s cock, and Bruce’s mouth was full of Loki’s tongue. They had each other’s clothes off in a few heartbeats.

They lay yen and yang, playing with each other’s cocks. Bruce’s lips slipped over Loki’s glans as Loki pulled Bruce’s cock deep into his throat. Bruce shuddered and nursed a few sticky drops of precum from Loki’s slender slit. Loki writhed against him and gave a soft little moan that Bruce could feel vibrating against his cock.

Feeling ever more heated, Bruce stroked Loki’s belly while rolling his tongue around Loki’s glans, eliciting more moans. After nibbling up Loki’s shaft, Bruce caught his balls in his mouth and sucked them softly while Loki trembled. He sucked them a little harder until Loki gave a small yelp and bit Bruce’s thigh. Bruce laughed and licked Loki’s perineum, coming very close to Loki’s pink hole.

As Loki sucked and toyed with Bruce’s slit, Bruce gave Loki’s beautiful creamy ass several hard swats, leaving behind rosy handprints. Loki grunted and seemed to be trying to choke himself with Bruce’s cock.

Parting Loki’s ass cheeks, Bruce traced the rim of Loki’s hole. He could never get enough of Loki’s sweet hole. He licked and kissed and sucked while Loki’s tongue swirled around his cock. He plunged his tongue into the tight pink ass-mouth. After a moment, he tapped Loki’s ass and pulled his cock free of his trickster’s pretty mouth. Loki lay on the ground, looking up at him. He bent to kiss Loki’s bellybutton, because he loved it so, then flipped Loki over onto his stomach.

“Are you still carrying lube around?” he asked Loki suddenly.

“After what you did to me that time at the bank? Yes.”

“At least their restroom was really clean.”

Loki stretched to grab his pants and searched the pocket. He grimaced as he threw the tube at Bruce. “I like lube.”

Bruce tugged on Loki’s cock while he lubed up Loki’s hole. “I like your hole.” Loki shuddered as Bruce’s fingers entered him. Bruce pulled harder on Loki’s cock. Loki, on his knees with his ass up in the air, flattened his chest against the ground and stretched his arms out in front of him, his forehead pressed down. He groaned a little as Bruce stretched him. Bruce slapped Loki’s ass a few more times so that the red handprints smeared into a red haze. Loki rocked backward, dragging his nipples over the nubby cement.

Loki uttered a soft, breathy moan as Bruce filled him up with cock. Bruce stroked the top of Loki’s ass, enjoying the curve of his spine and the way the sorcerer’s black hair fell to one side of his neck. He loved the feel of Loki’s hips pounding against him, loved the warm, crushing embrace of his rectum, the velvety lushness of his depths.

After a long, intense doggy style fuck, Bruce flipped Loki onto his back. He brushed the debris from Loki’s chest and kissed his nipples, which looked like they might be sore. Then he kneaded Loki’s belly for a minute and kissed up the inside of his thigh. “I love you,” he whispered, applying more lube to Loki’s hole. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you more,” Loki replied with an unexpected gentleness that made Bruce’s legs feel weak.

He fucked Loki softly for a while, rubbing Loki’s belly and massaging his thighs. Then he pounded him, so he was pushed across the cement. Loki came with a gasping sob. Bruce came seconds later. He fell beside Loki and pulled him into his arms. Loki’s stomach always ached after a hard fuck, so Bruce rubbed his tummy. Loki sighed. “Yes, by the way.”

“What?”

“In answer to your earlier question. The answer is, very definitely, yes.”

***

Bruce wanted to fuck again in the shower, but Loki was sore. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Loki, however. Loki stood quietly while Bruce washed him free of grit. Steam billowed around them.

“I have to ask you something,” Bruce said suddenly. “What’s the deal with you and chickens?”

Loki’s eyes, with his dark hair pasted against his skin, seemed even larger than normal. “Chickens are the first animals to greet the sunrise. They announce the end of darkness and are heralds of the light. They promise that every day is a fresh start.” He looked away bashfully. “I need that promise, maybe more than most people.”

Blinking away tears, Bruce pulled him close. “Loki,” he said so softly the falling water nearly drowned it out. “Every time I think I can’t love you more, you prove me wrong.” They kissed for a long time. When they pulled apart, Bruce found he had another question. “What does this chicken symbolism have to do with your love of “Robot Chicken?”

Loki looked him askance. “Nothing. “Robot Chicken” is just fucking hilarious.”

***

Loki played with his coffee cup as Bruce loaded the French press. “Our marriage won’t be legal everywhere. Isn’t that fucked up? Shouldn’t it be recognized by every state?”

“Someday I imagine it will be. But for now, it’s legal here, and that’s what’s important.”

Loki spun his cup with his index finger in a way that was beginning to irritate Bruce, who really needed some coffee as proof against his trickster. “What if we’re somewhere else and you get hurt? I won’t be able to be with you at the hospital.”

Bruce’s heart melted. “I’m not going to get hurt.”

“What if we move to a state that doesn’t recognize our marriage and something happens to you? I won’t be able to inherit anything without a large tax because I’m not your spouse. I don’t have a job, an income. So, not only will I be devastated, I’ll lose our apartment. And then what will happen to Daenerys and me? We’ll be homeless. I’ll have to do magic tricks on the streets with the buskers.”

“We’re not going to move to a state that won’t recognize our marriage.”

“But what if we did?”

“Thor will never let you go homeless.”

“Thor,” Loki scowled.

“He loves you,” said Bruce. “And besides, I’m sure Tony will look after you, too. He’s told me as much.

Distress still shone in Loki’s eyes. “What about all of the people without a Tony? What happens to them?”

“What did you say?”

“All of the other gay people in states where they can’t marry—all of those people who don’t have a billionaire superhero to help them. What happens to them?”

He blinked at Loki in amazement. “I don’t know,” he said softly. He tested this new development with scientific curiosity. “You’re a god, Loki. What does any of this matter to you, anyway?”

“Ultimately, I’m a gay man living in the United States, and if I wasn’t fortunate enough to live in New York or one of the other states where gay marriage is legal, I wouldn’t be able to marry the man I love.”

“And what about all of the gay people in states where it isn’t legal?”

“They’re just like me, but they can’t marry their lovers.”

“Oh, Loki,” said Bruce. He pulled the sorcerer tight and devoured his mouth. After a few minutes, he withdrew, sighing. “You should check on Daenerys. She probably needs her water changed and some food.”

After Loki left, Bruce called Tony. “I have to tell someone what Loki just did.”

“He used the bathroom by himself?”

“That’s not funny. Okay, maybe it’s a little funny.” Bruce took a breath. “He’s empathizing with other people.”

“He empathizes with you, doesn’t he? I mean, he loves you. The way he looks at you, it’s pretty obvious.”

“That’s true, but now he’s empathizing with complete strangers.”

Tony was silent for a moment. “He’s learning compassion.” He gave an impressed snort. “Your methods work, Bruce. Thor was right to release him into your care so you could show him how you contain the Hulk. We all became kind of skeptical when you started fucking, but--- Hey it worked.”

“The falling in love and the fucking weren’t part of the program. They just happened.”

“You’re right. You tainted the experiment. It could just be a case of magical cock.”

***

Bruce sat on the couch with Loki’s head in his lap. “You carry tension in your stomach,” he said as he massaged Loki’s belly, his hand undulating under Loki’s gray tee-shirt. “What’s bothering you, baby?”

Loki sighed. “Everything.” His face looked as tense as his stomach felt.

“I don’t know how to help with everything. Can you give me a little more information?”

“It’s all so overwhelming.” He turned his face to the side, staring outward, his cheek pressed against Bruce’s thigh. He was quiet for a long moment. Only the blinking of his long lashes told Bruce he was still awake. “Did you know that there are these places where they keep hundreds of chickens piled up on top of each other in these cages so small that the chickens can’t even turn around? And they cut off the chickens’ beaks so they won’t damage themselves because they’re stressed?”

Bruce stroked his lover’s hair. “That’s why we don’t eat chickens and why we only buy free range eggs, so we’re not a part of that system.”

Loki turned to look at him. “But it’s still happening.”

“I know.”

“And I saw this commercial---”

“We have a DVR, what are you doing watching commercials?”

“Sometimes I like the commercials. They’re like these snapshots of American culture.”

“I disagree, but go on.”

Loki frowned up at him. “This one was good. It was about these animals that had been abandoned or abused—and there are so many of them! They don’t have homes or anyone to love them.”

“Loki,” Bruce said as gently as he could. “I know how sad that is, but we can’t get any more pets right now.”

“I know, and there are too many for us to adopt anyway. There are so many…. And there are children, too. Little starving children.” He sat up. “Do you know about HIV—and malaria?”

“Baby, I’ve treated HIV and malaria.”

“Oh, yes.” His head sank back to Bruce’s lap. “I forget some of the places you’ve lived, some of the things you’ve done. Even when you’re not Hulking about you’re sort of heroic, aren’t you?” He sighed and nuzzled into Bruce’s groin.

Bruce’s fingers slid around Loki’s stomach in little spirals.

“There’s just so much sadness. And so much cruelty. What’s worse is that the cruelty so often seems directed at those least able to defend themselves.” He rose up again. “All of this is going on while I sit here in this apartment safe and healthy and happy.”

“You don’t seem very happy.”

That earned him a baleful glare. “Really, Bruce. You could at least try to take me seriously.”

“I’m sorry. Go on.”

Loki frowned. “It’s just--there’s suffering and injustice everywhere.”

He fingered Loki’s bellybutton, wanting to give it a kiss. “There’s always been suffering and injustice, baby. Why do you think you’re starting to notice it now?”

Loki took a thoughtful breath. “I always felt so…empty. All I could think about was what I wanted or what I didn’t have.” He paused. “It’s like having a terrible wound, and it’s all you can think about. But then it’s healed, and you can focus on other things. I guess that’s what happening.”

“My beautiful lotus blossom.” Bruce ran the pad of his thumb across Loki’s lower lip. “My beautiful Loki.”

“But how do we fix everything?”

“I don’t know that we can fix everything.”

“I want to do something. I feel so restless. I need to do something. I need to help.”

He cupped Loki’s face. The sincere blue-green eyes looking back at him made his heart ache with love and desire. “You want to do good,” he said a little huskily.

“I have to,” said Loki. “I can’t explain it but--- I have to.”

Pensive, Bruce tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear. If Loki yearned to make a positive impact on the world, Bruce was determined to do everything in his power to help him. But what could Loki do? And then the answer hit him. It seemed so obvious, as if it had been there all along. “Let me see if I can arrange for you to come with me the next time we have a mission.”

***

Bruce sat on one of Tony’s trendy chairs, watching the others and wondering why this was going so badly.

“I say we should give him a chance,” said Thor.

“No surprise,” said Clint. “Of course his brother and his lover support him.”

“He really wants to help,” said Bruce. “He’s so upset by not being able to do something good that it’s killing him. He’s sincere. He needs this.”

Steve sighed, arms crossed over his chest. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t really care what he needs.”

Natasha leaned forward suddenly. “He wants to clear the red from his ledger.”

“What?” said Bruce.

“A conversation Loki and I had once. You say he’s changed. Now he needs to make up for his past.” Her voice grew soft. “It’s an overwhelming need.” She sat back in her chair with a deep sigh. “I say we do it. Everyone deserves a second chance.” She flashed a meaningful look at Clint.

Clint’s eyes dropped from Natasha to the floor. He nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Tony turned an unusually grave face at Bruce. “You do realize that if we do this and he betrays us---”

“I can handle him,” said Bruce quickly. “I have before.”

“I can, too,” said Thor.

Steve shook his head. “Great. So we’ll have two Loki watchers on our team. You guys won’t be distracted or anything.”

“Bruce and Thor.” Concern roughened Tony’s voice. “You two do understand that if something happens and you aren’t able to neutralize him, we will have to. Using all necessary force.”

“I understand,” said Bruce. He didn’t like the idea of any harm coming to his Loki, but he understood that this was the only way to get Tony’s approval. Besides, he knew it wouldn’t come to that; he had faith in Loki.

To Bruce’s surprise, Thor hesitated. The big man shifted his weight in his chair. He glanced over at Bruce. “He’s really changed?” he asked in something close to a whisper. Bruce nodded. Thor sighed. “Yes. Whatever must be done should be done.”

“All right,” said Tony. “Then I’m good with bringing Loki on board. That leaves you, Steve.”

Steve cast a disapproving look at Bruce. “This is a knuckle-headed idea, and there’s no way I’m getting behind it.”

“That’s five to one in favor,” said Tony. “Loki’s one of us.”

“But I’m against it,” said Steve.

Tony shrugged. “Well, that’s democracy.”

***

Bruce found Loki on the roof with Daenerys. The sorcerer sat beside the chicken coop with his head pillowed on his drawn up knees. Bruce knelt beside him. Loki remained focused on the pecking hen. His face pensive. Bruce rubbed a fist up between Loki’s shoulder blades.

“I love to watch her eat,” said Loki in a quiet voice. “The way her head sort of bounces from grain to grain. It calms something restless inside me.”

“I’m glad you enjoy her so much.” He shoved his hand beneath Loki’s hair to massage the base of his skull. Loki sighed and melted onto Bruce’s lap. His hot breath misted Bruce’s zipped cock.

“Your touch is even better than watching Daenerys,” Loki murmured.

Bruce grinned. “I’m glad to hear that. Listen, Loki...”

Loki moaned. Then he took a little breath and said with a touch of wonderment, “Your penis is right there, isn’t it?”

“Loki.” He paused for air as Loki’s teeth ground around his clothed cock. “You’re in. Loki, did you hear me?”

Loki snapped upright, grinning. “Really?”

“Congratulations, baby.”

***

“So,” said Tony. “That’s the—wait—how many times have we saved New York City now?”

“I don’t know. Four maybe? That was four.” Bruce was distracted. He loved Loki’s helm, but it looked somewhat ridiculous in the bar. He felt a flush of pride, however, watching Loki chat amiably with Natasha and Thor while Steve and Clint played pool. It was as if it had always been this way.

Tony pushed against him. “And now, Loki’s eating an olive. Will he eat another one? Oh, I think he is! What will he do next?”

“I love watching him eat olives.” Bruce laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Tony frowned at Bruce’s glass. “You always take yours neat, don’t you? What have you got against ice?” Bruce shrugged. Tony swirled the ice in his drink thoughtfully. “I thought he might hang with you the entire time, but he worked with the team. He did really well. I was surprised to see him help Steve out. I had worried he wouldn’t work well with people he didn’t like, and it’s obvious doesn’t care much for Steve.”

“I think the feeling’s mutual. I don’t think Steve cares much for me either. Remember, he’s from an era where people like Loki and me weren’t widely accepted.”

“Norse gods and Hulks?”

Bruce snorted and drank.

“Hey, Clint won.” Tony craned his neck. “Are you playing him?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Tony sighed. “You can Loki watch at home. We just saved New York City from Citizen Scorpomax and his army of interdimensional electric slugs. This is the part where you hang out with your friends.”

“Um, yeah.” Bruce stood as Steve drifted to the table where Loki and Natasha were sitting and Thor was standing. Steve sat next to Loki and began talking to him.

As Bruce walked to the table, a waitress pranced up to check on their drinks. To Bruce’s amazement, Steve bought Loki a drink and threw an arm around his shoulders. “We’re brothers in arms.” He glanced up at Bruce. “You want anything?”

“No thanks. I’m good. I usually have just one.”

“Hulk,” said Loki, by way of explanation. “But I make up for him.” He was on his fourth martini.

Bruce grinned. “Right. Hulk. And somebody has to help you back to the apartment.”

“That reminds me,” said Steve, turning to look at Bruce. “Where’s my invitation to this wedding?”

***

Loki sat with the side of his head pressed against the cool granite of their breakfast bar. “I think I’m skipping jogging this morning.”

Bruce sat a glass of water and two ibuprofen in front of him. He took advantage of Loki’s unusually calm state to do some wedding planning. “I’ve been thinking, we don’t really need gifts.” He waited for Loki to object, but Loki sipped his water in silence. “So, in lieu of gifts, what if we ask our guests to donate to one of our favorite charities.”

Loki had sunk back to the bar again. He looked up at Bruce. “How will they know which ones are our favorites?”

“We’ll give them a list in our invitations.”

Loki pulled a pen and pad toward him and prepared to write.

“Not in runes, Loki. I have to be able to read it.”

Loki glared at him. Then he sighed at the paper. “Lambda Legal. Definitely.”

Bruce smiled. “The Sierra Club?”

Loki wrote it down. He looked over at Bruce. “ASPCA?”

Bruce nodded. “What about Doctors Without Borders?”

“Okay.” Loki added it to the list.

“Any more?” He rounded the bar to stand next to Loki.

“Farm Sanctuary?”

“What’s that?”

Loki played with the pen. “They care for animals rescued from factory farms.”

Bruce grinned at him. “They have chickens don’t they?”

He all but growled, “They have lots of animals.” When Bruce said nothing, Loki sighed. “And chickens.”

“It sounds like it needs to go on our list, then.” As Loki wrote, Bruce wrapped his arms around his future husband. Nuzzling Loki’s neck, he whispered, “I think I’ll skip jogging, too. We can just stay here and fuck instead.”

“But gently,” said Loki. “My head hurts.”

“Orgasms are the best remedy for headaches.”

Loki smirked at him. “Then we should get started now.”

The End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Soprano for discovering my typos!


End file.
